


I Dreamt As You

by Siriuslymoon



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: AU, M/M, SnowBaz, Snowbaz soulmate au, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriuslymoon/pseuds/Siriuslymoon
Summary: “They- I”Simon paused to take a breath and baz waited patiently“they never told if they found you... they never answered my calls.. I thought maybe I was wrong”“How did you know?” Baz asked, “where to find me. How did you know?”- - -A soulmate AU in which you dream your soulmates Memories. Set in the beginning of carrry on when Baz ha seven kidnapped.





	I Dreamt As You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this pairing, but it definitely won’t be my last. 
> 
> Enjoy xx

\SIMON/ 

Simon didn’t know who his soulmate was, up until the mage found him he didn’t even know they existed.

Penny had already found hers, he was a boy named Micah. They had met a few years ago when he came to Watford as an exchange student, and have been happily together ever since- despite the long distance between them.

Simon remembered when Micah called penny, saying he dreamt of her and Simon being abducted by the humdrum, frantically asking if they were alright. They were, alright that is, but the whole thing left them a little spooked, It had happened a few days prior and after Micah phoned Simon wondered whether his soulmate saw it in their dream too.

At first he thought his soulmate could be Agatha, they were together long enough and at points there was love there. He wouldn’t mind her being his soulmate- it would make sense. He wasn’t sure it felt completely right, but it would make sense.

But his dreams were always his own, and he never saw any of her memories when he closed his eyes. 

That’s how the whole soulmate thing worked, so Simon was told by penny and the mage, you were able to dream your soulmates memories, whether they were years old or days old- you could see any of them. 

It didn’t always line up either, sometimes there could be gaps of years between the soulmates starting to dream the others memories.

Simon tried to imagine discovering your soul mate first, being ready to fall in love with them and your soulmate having no idea about your existence for years. The thought left a heaviness in his chest so he stopped.

At times he wasn’t sure he even had a soulmate, him and Agatha had broken up over many things but mostly the fact that they weren’t destined to be together, and he almost pitied whoever his soulmate was- they were definitely getting the short straw with Simon.

If Simon were to be honest, he didn’t have much time to worry about soulmates, the only things on his mind lately were Baz, where Baz was, and what Baz was plotting. And maybe scones and the humdrum. 

But that was it.

When Simon first returned to Watford and found his and baz’ room empty, he was thrilled.

He didn’t have to worry about baz’ complaints or snide remarks, the bathroom was always free and Simon could do whatever he pleased without being levelled with the classic sneer of judgement and disappointment that Baz insisted on regularly blessing him with.

So yeah, Simon was loving it.

Up Until the point that he wasn’t.

 

\BAZ/

Baz knew Simon Snow was his soulmate, either that or his dreams were incredibly self centred. 

He dreamt of himself a lot, of Penelope, of various Watford locations and English foster homes.

Baz soon pieced it together to be Simon’s memories. It didn’t take a genius to figure that out.

He saw himself in Snows memories a lot, he saw himself mock Simon, sneer at him, and occasionally just watch him with a closed and guarded expression Simon perceived as hatred.

Baz often woke from those particular dreams in a cold sweat, his heart pounding against his ribs, cursing himself and cursing Simon. 

He’d look over at Simon, just to make sure he was real, and alive and next to him; matching the gentle rise and fall of simons chest to his own breathing and trying to pretend they were strangers...That they weren’t enemies destined to fight, that they were just boys- just soulmates. Things would be so much easier that way, and Baz liked to torture himself by thinking of it often.

Baz wasn’t sure if he was Simons soulmate, he’d never mentioned it.. but Baz had never told Simon either. It wasn’t exactly an easy subject to broach. “Hey snow you know how I’m meant to kill you? Well you’re also my soulmate so what should we do about that?” Baz didn’t see that working out, in fact he’s rather certain Simon would punch him for it, assuming Baz was lying and that it was all soles grand scheme. A massive plot.

Perhaps it was unrequited. 

...That happened sometimes

Perhaps Baz would just have to live his life suffering with the knowledge that Simon would long for someone else when he truly belonged to Baz. He could probably manange it. He had destined himself to a life of men who resembled the chosen one anyway, what’s a little added heartbreak going to change.

He missed Simon, soulmate or not, enemy or not- Baz was missing him terribly.

It had been days since he’d been taken, maybe even weeks, he’d lost count after four and given up trying to work it out.

The numpties were giving him blood every now and then, it was foul and lasted for hours on his tongue, but they weren’t giving him food. They hadn’t realised that, vampire or not, Baz needed food. He would survive longer than any Hunan would without it, but not forever.

He thought about Simon a lot, it kept him going when his sanity began to slip.

He thought about his bronze curls and how they twisted and fell over his forehead when he moved, or clumped together in damp tangles when he showered.

He thought about the moles that scattered and pressed across simons skin like the kisses baz’ lips longed for, gathering in constellations across his shoulders and sitting in spatters over his face. 

There was one below his left eye, Baz thought about kissing it- he thought about kissing every one of them.

He thought about Simon, and he dreamt him too.

Dreaming your soulmates memories was a strange experience. An out of body experience, and in all the years he’d been through it he’d still never gotten used to it.

Everything about them was heightened, the memories were so Simon that it hurt. 

He wasn’t just seeing Snow, he was in his place, he felt everything he felt, lived everything he lived, everything was Simon: even the air around him and the ground beneath him.

That’s how Baz found himself falling asleep, Letting himself dream that he was simon’s soulmate, and that Simon dreamt of Baz.

 

\SIMON/ 

Baz has been gone too long.

The mage believes the families are against him and are pulling their children from the schools, penny didn’t know what to think and Simon thought everything all at once and came up with nothing at all.

Baz was still missing.

He could be plotting, he could be with his family he could be-... well he could be dead.

It’s a possibility, Simon knows that. But for some reason he couldn’t stomach the thought for longer than a few seconds.

Baz being dead- or more dead. It didn’t feel right, even when Simon wanted to kill him, it didn’t feel right.

Their room was cold, there was no one to slam the window shut in the early hours, no one to chide him for his mess, no one to match their breathing and create a rhythm that Simon could sleep to.

He lay awake cold and plagued by consciousness.

He tried recalling the days Baz had been missing that night, counting them down like sheep and hoping he’d achieve something.

He dreamt that night, fully for the first time in weeks.

Since Baz left he’d dreamt in snippets, like scenes taken from movies and squashed together- no real source or pattern to them.

But tonight his dream was vivid. 

There were hands, fingers, something, all over him. Grabbing, tugging, forcing-

It was dark, the air itself seemed black and stale with something foul and it hung over him like a sheet.

He tasted a layer of something rotten on his tongue, and felt a bottomless pain in his stomach that made his head feel light and full of lead all at once.

He couldn’t move, his limbs were cramped together into a linear formation, pale hands placed over his thighs to keep them grounded, nails digging into the flesh when breathing became too much of a task and pain was the only motivation that served its purpose. His leg shot with a pain every time he moved, and so stillness was the only way to keep it at bay, but still Simon twitched and shuffled and grit his teeth to keep from screaming.

There were noises around him now, Simon noticed suddenly, voices, cars, footsteps, everything. It was muffled but constant, quiet but close.

Simon felt his tongue run over his teeth, a calming movement, feeling every bump of them until the soft muscle curled around a pointed fang and froze there-

Baz

Simon had to find Baz.

 

\BAZ/

Baz could hear the magic around him, could feel it. He knew it was Fiona outside his coffin, and he assumed the numpties were dead by now.

He let his eyes adjust to the light as she opened the lid and helped him out, supporting his weight as they walked over the bodies around them.

“Numpties?” She asked him through a smile and a roll of her eyes, ordering him in the back seat of her car and heading to get him food.

“They wanted a ransom” she told him when Baz was halfway through his second burger, grimacing at the thought of him throwing this one up too.

Baz nodded, “Was I worth much?”

“Enough”

“Did you pay it?” He asked, though They must have, otherwise how would he be here, how else would she have found him.

“No, we don’t do ransoms- you can thank your little chosen one for that.”

 

Baz swallowed harshly around his food and looked at her to continue.

“ He Rung us up at an ungodly hour last night and told us he knew where you were... how did he know that Baz? Did he put you there?”

Simon knew....

Simon knew where he was, how could he know that? 

He most certainly didn’t put Baz there.

There was no way for him to know unless.... no, no 

His aunt watched him go through the motions

“No, no he didn’t.... “ he said finally and then sat up “I need to get back to Watford” he began moving in his seat and Fiona turned to glare at him.

“Will you sit still? You need to go home first”

He thought about Simon, he was always thinking about Simon... and now that Simon may be thinking about him too-

“No, I need to be at Watford it’s my last year, Fiona“

“ Baz you were kidnapped! At least rest it off for a few days and then I promise I’ll take you there”

Baz sat back in his seat and waited until he was done with healing and could be back at Watford, back in his room, back with Simon..

 

\ SIMON /

Simon was a fright all morning and Penny was at her wits end. There was only so many times she could hear the name Baz and she maxed out about three years ago.

“You think they’d call back to let me know but noooo, communication is too good for the pitch’s.... four days it’s been, the nerve of them”

“Simon,” she sighed, turning over a piece of toast on her plate.

Simon took it as an invitation to swipe it from her plate and eat it himself, and usually she would complain but it’s the first time he’s eating properly in weeks so she couldn’t bring herself to. 

Penny wondered when Simon would realise that his obsession was a little more than plotting anxiety, but after the whole Agatha fiasco she wasn’t going to risk shoving her nose in and decided to let the idiots play it out themselves.

“How did you work it out anyway? I couldn’t find anything” Penny asked him, stealing the last of his juice before looking at him for an answer.

“Penny I think.... I think I dreamt it” he looked up at her, his cheeks flushed.

“Like a vision?” 

“Like a memory... Baz’ memory”

Penny froze, “Simon that means-“

He nodded.

“I know what it means” he seemed stressed but.... not entirely surprised. Like he’d already accepted the fact that his sworn enemy also happened to be his soulmate.. and that his soulmate was a guy.

He rubbed a hand over this face, his expression appearing more weary than before even his palm moved away, “I just want to know where he is Penny-“

Their conversation was interrupted by a silence filling the hall as the doors swung open, and none other than Baz strode through them.

Simons breath caught in his throat and he instantly leapt to his feet at the sight of Baz, he was thinner than usual, and paler. 

His skin sunk at his eye sockets and pulled tightly around his mouth. And if Simon focused hard enough he noticed a limp to Baz’ stride where he’d felt the pain in his leg.

Simon reached down to touch his shin out of instinct.

He didn’t know what he expected when he saw Baz again, for them to run at each other? To meet in the middle of an epic embrace? To kill each other?

None of those happened.

Baz looked at Simon long enough to meet his eyes, his face perfectly blank, he then sat himself down beside Dev and Niall and focused his attention of the plate in front of him.

Simon glared down at his own plate, he was still standing... he wasn’t sure why. He should probably sit down, but his legs stuck like poles to the ground and he was forced to stay upright.

But that made it easier for him to walk over to Baz and pull him from his seat, ignoring the gazes glued to their backs as he dragged his roommate to their room.

Simon thought about how Baz was letting him touch him, how he didn’t struggle as they walked through the school, as he let Simon stay close.

“What the hell Snow!” Baz shoved Simon off of him the second they had stopped moving and had arrived in their room, but he kept his body close to Simon and his face even closer.

“You’re here” Simon breathed through a smile, his hand itching at his side; longing to cup baz’ cheek, to feel him under his fingertips- he wanted to make sure he was really Baz. That he was really here.

Baz kept his expression tamed, but his chest picked up.

“They- I” Simon paused to take a breath and baz waited patiently “they never told if they found you... they never answered my calls.. I thought maybe I was wrong”

“How did you know?” Baz asked, “where to find me. How did you know?”

He seemed desperate, without a mask for once. His eyes were trained Simons and his lips were twitching.

“I think you know” 

“I want to hear you say it Simon... “ he looked at the floor beneath them before deciding against it and looking back at Simon “I need to”

Simon nodded, reaching out to take one of Baz’ hands , relieved when he didn’t pull away and instead let Simon curl his hand around him.

“I saw your memory Baz... We’re- ..you’re my soulmate”

He continued on before Baz could reply.

“I know you hate me and I Hated you for a time but I don’t anymore Baz, I haven’t for a long time and I... maybe you can learn to unhate me? We’re soulmates we sh-“

Simon stopped to watch Baz, to watch how he was hanging on every word as though they were necessary for his survival. His lips were parted- Simon really wanted to kiss him.

Simon smiled.

“ we should what?” Baz prompted, obviously suppressing a smile behind his frowned expression.

“We should this,” Simon took the back of Baz’ neck and pulled him closer, pressing their lips together and kissing his enemy of six years, and soul mate of forever.

Part of him still expected Baz to push him away, to sneer at him and spit at his face. 

He didn’t do that.

He grabbed at Simon just as tightly and pushed against his mouth, tilting their heads to deepen their kiss and smiling against his lips.

Simon finally found out what it felt like to have his fingers tangled in Baz’ hair, and laughed at himself for never realising sooner what he had begun to feel for His roommate .

“What?” Simon pulled away when Baz was smiling too much to kiss him, breathless and grinning back at him.

“You know Simon, Technically you found your soulmate because of numpties” Baz grinned, playing with the fingers of Simon’s right hand.

“Hey so did you!”

Baz shook his head, “I’ve been seeing your memories since I was thirteen Simon.. and I never hated you- not really, Not lately”

“Oh” Simon couldn’t think of any thing to say. 

He liked the idea of Baz not hating him. He liked Baz calling him Simon. And he liked the feeling of baz under his lips.

Baz grinned, “yeah, oh- now come back here”

He tugged at Simon and he leant back into their kiss, hoping and knowing that this would grace their dreams in the future, as one of their best memories and favourite dreams. 

Numpties or not Simon had the love of his life in his arms and under his lips, he was untouchable.


End file.
